


My Original Characters

by JackSparrow789



Category: Doctor Who, House of Cards (US TV), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First one is based off of my Timelord name, I'm not sure what else to put, Original Character(s), Third is in honor of AvengeTheYoungbloods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackSparrow789/pseuds/JackSparrow789
Summary: With encouragement from my new best from AvengeTheYoungbloods I've decided to try and make some of my own characters. As on her page if you wish to use any of them, you must ask permission to use them. Thank you.





	1. The Gamer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvengeTheYoungbloods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengeTheYoungbloods/gifts).



Name: The Gamer

Age: Appears to be mid-20's. Actual age is unknown due to his species he stops aging once he reaches his prime. However the age of his soul is older than the universe itself.

Hometown: Original home is lost to time. His latest hometown is Pittsburgh, United States.

Current Residence: A blue British Police Box.

Occupation: Traveler and occasional hero

Talents/Skills: Fluent in many languages even those not of Earth. Skilled with a large variety of weapons. Master of over 2 billion forms of combat with most being created by himself using a combination of other fighting forms. Can also fence using only a spoon that he learned from The Doctor.

Siblings (describe relationship): He has one sibling named The Jeweler. The two are always there for each other if needed. One could even say that their bond is as tight as the Winchesters.

Height: 5'4".

Weight: 210 pounds.

Race: Dragon, but looks like a human.

Eye Color: Green.

Hair Color: Dark nearly black.

Glasses or contact lenses?: Wears neither unless you count sunglasses

Skin color: Caucasian.

Distinguishing features: His eyes. If one knows how to look one can tell that he is incredibly old.

How does he/she dress?: His style of dress sometimes follow his interests. One time he wore bowties because of the 11th Doctor. Another he wore a leather jacket due to Negan from The Walking Dead. Most of the times though he dresses like a decent young adult. However he can dress to be intimidating, not as a thug but as a business person. Like someone who could destroy your entire world without lifting a finger. He also likes to wear a really long scarf in honor of the 4th Doctor.

Habits (smoking, drinking etc.): Sometimes he'll grab a writing utensil of some sort and start writing and drawing huge equations and diagrams all over the place. He also tends to talk to himself and looks in random directions and talk as if someones there similar to Deadpool or Francis Underwood from House of Cards. He also likes to sing in the shower occasionally.

Hobbies: Traveling, getting into trouble which tends to lead to helping others in need, fencing (with a spoon!), yoga, meditation, and playing the violin.

Favorite Sayings: "Hello I'm the Gamer. Here to help!", "As the Doctor would say, 'You pudding headed primitive!'", "I don't fence with swords. I only ever fence with my spoon!", and when asked if he cares, "No I don't care. I have other people who do that for me.", "You're annoying me. For your sake I suggest you stop because I can promise you that you won't like what happens to those who annoy me."

Most memorable quotes of this character: "I am not a good man. I never can be. Someone who's lived as long as I have knows that there is no peace for people like us. That we're doomed to spend eternity alone trying to repay for our sins. Sometimes that knowledge can drive a man no matter how strong insane and set them on the path that brought them to that point to begin with. I am not a good man, but (sighs) I will spend every day I live trying to be one.", "Peace doesn't exist for people like me, but it does exist for people like you. People who have hope."

Style (Elegant, shabby etc.): Usually depends on the situation that he is in, but usually it is casual with a hint of "I'm the Gamer. I wear what I want."

Greatest flaw: Any who have lived as long as he has does in fact have many flaws. One being his intelligence can sometimes make him seem arrogant, cocky, and really hard to work with and hard to approach.

Best quality: His compassion. You could nearly kill him and he will still forgive you. You nearly start a war due to misguided beliefs and he will forgive you. However he doesn't believe in second chances. If you try to betray him. He will find you, and he will destroy you.

Intelligence Level: Far superior to Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, or anyone else on planet Earth.

Any Mental Illnesses?: Whenever he closes his eyes he sees the faces and hears the voices of all the lives he has destroyed. He uses it to make sure that he never strays down that path again.

How does Character see himself/herself?: He sees himself as the greatest mass murderer who has ever existed. For that reason he tries to atone for what he did by helping when and where he can throughout time and space.

How does Character believe he/she is perceived by others?: At first he is thought of as arrogant, cocky, a narcissist, and overconfident, but once he lets you get to know him you can see him as someone who has been through so much pain and loss.

How self-confident is the character?: Some say that he is overly self-confident and believes himself to be able to solve any and all problems. The only times when he ever hesitates is if his opponent is another of his species.

What would most embarrass this character?: Walking in on friends who are going at it. He's seen people do it and has done it himself and has had many many children because of it. However seeing your friends doing it is really embarrassing.

Strengths: His compassion, determination, intelligence, willingness to help others no matter who asks, master of over 2 billion forms of combat, and his ability to speak many different languages.

Weaknesses: His compassion which others try to take advantage of only to be destroyed afterwards, the cries of his victims, and the fear of something happening to any of his friends. His greatest weakness though is his real name. If anyone says it to him then it releases Rage. A being he became after a catastrophe caused by one of his greatest enemies: General Blood.

How does the character deal with anger?: He doesn't get angry and even if he does he never shows it turns it into a weapon to destroy those who did make him angry. Those that do make him angry learn the hard way because he makes sure to absolutely make them suffer.

With sadness?: He usually mediates when sad.

With conflict?: Tries his hardest to always end a conflict without it resorting to violence. However if there is no peaceful solution then he will personally go to the leader of the enemy and destroy them and their country/empire to make sure it never happens again.

With change?: He travels in a blue police box travelling through time and space. Change is no issue for him and instead embraces it, or give it a jump start by inventing things centuries before they happen.

With loss?: He will disappear from all of time and space and no one can reach him. No one knows how long he will be gone for, but he always returns when the fate of Earth is in danger.

What motivates this character?: Atonement for the lives he destroyed as Rage.

What frightens this character?: Hearing his name among his loved ones.

What makes this character happy?: Adventure and sharing those adventures with his friends as well as occasional Tribble.

Is the character judgmental of others?: He will most likely call you a moron if you try to explain a bad situation to him. Usually he is right and the individual was a moron.

Is the character generous or stingy?: He will help you if you need it, so long as it is to help others and not bring harm to anyone.

Is the character generally polite or rude?: Rude to many adults unless he likes you. Then he will treat you with great respect and explain whatever is going on at the moment. He tolerates children to an extant until that touch his stuff. Then he will become like a parent. However he will always help a child in need.

Additional Notes on This Character:

-Rage was created when General Blood destroyed an entire planet of peaceful species on the day of a celebration of peace.  
-Rage stopped at nothing to kill Blood even killing his own people if they got in the way.  
-Rage has dark red spiky hair, dark red clothes and becomes an even more terrifying opponent than the Gamer because he doesn't care who gets in his way.  
-Six hundred trillion died that day. The Gamer's mind snapped back after the battle and was horrified by what he had done and vowed: No More.  
-Since that day The Gamer was born when he returned to civilization.  
-He has had over 100 different wives over his long life and has had many children.


	2. General Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another character that I had for a long time. He is sort of The Gamer from an AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word of warning this will be a BLOODY good time.

Name: General Blood

Age: Unknown

Hometown: Unknown

Current Residence: Unknown

Occupation: War Criminal, Psychopath and General of the Shadow Dragons

Talents/Skills: Anything to do with blood. His clothes is actually blood along with any and all forms of weaponry. His main weapon is blood. He can go into a puddle of blood and pop out of another catching the victim by surprise which makes fighting him in blood soaked areas pretty much a death wish for you. He can also enter someone's body if they have a bleeding wound on them, and turn that person against their comrades. His most worst ability by far is causing an enitre population of a town or city to raise into the clouds and rain with their blood. It will rain until the town or city literally drowns in the blood of its people. He is also just as skilled as the Gamer when it comes to fighting.

Siblings (describe relationship): Unknown

Height: 5'4".

Weight: 210 pounds.

Race: Dragon, but looks like a human.

Eye Color: Dark Green.

Hair Color: Dark nearly black.

Glasses or contact lenses?: No

Skin color: Caucasian.

Distinguishing features: His obsession with blood.

How does he/she dress?: Red. Blood red. Everything is in red. 

Habits (smoking, drinking etc.): Anything involving blood.

Hobbies: Swimming in pools of blood. Literally pools of blood. Going to wars just to have an excuse to "bathe in their blood." Also enjoys ripping the heart out of someone and sticking a straw in it for a drink.

Favorite Sayings: "We're going to have a BLOODY good time!"

Most memorable quotes of this character: "Blood is a beautiful thing. It helps give life, but it can also take that life away. It's picky like say someone needs a transfusion. They need the right type or something will go wrong. It flows so freely inside a body and majestic outside! To watch someone lose their life as they lie on the ground bleeding. It gives a whole new perspective. Blood is a beautiful and wonderful thing."

Style (Elegant, shabby etc.): Elegant at home. Comfortable in war.

Greatest flaw: "If he had one he would be easier to kill" - The Gamer.

Best quality: His ability with blood.

Intelligence Level: Same level of intelligence as the Gamer.

Any Mental Illnesses?: His blood obsession.

How does Character see himself/herself?: "As a young guy who just wants to have a BLOODY good time...Nah that sounds weak. I see myself...Actually I don't care how I see myself so long as there is blood to spill!"

How does Character believe he/she is perceived by others?: As a monster because that is what he is. He uses blood as a weapon and sometimes leaves dismembered bodies all over the place.

How self-confident is the character?: Very.

What would most embarrass this character?: Nothing embarrasses him. If it bleeds he doesn't give a shit.

Strengths: Intelligence, master of over 2 billion forms of combat, and his ability to control blood.

Weaknesses: "If he had one he would be easier to kill" - The Gamer.

How does the character deal with anger?: He doesn't get angry. He has way too much fun with blood to get angry. Even when he fought with Rage he was having a good time.

With sadness?: Really?

With conflict?: Tries to come up with the most bloody way to fight.

With change?: You need change? Here's a blood soaked dollar for you.

With loss?: Really? Loss? I've never dealt with loss in my life!

What motivates this character?: Blood

What frightens this character?: A universe without blood.

What makes this character happy?: Blood

Is the character judgmental of others?: Of course. There's something wrong with them if they don't love blood as much as I do.

Is the character generous or stingy?: Depends with what. Money? What money? Blood? He will cut you open and paint the street with you.

Is the character generally polite or rude?: Depends on whether you provide him with bloody hearts. No hearts = Rude. Have hearts = You're his new best friend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kind of got disturbing for me near the end, but he's General Blood. All he cares about is blood.


	3. Riley "Kinky" Truegreen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure what to name this one. Then I decided that Riley sounded like a good name for a character. I don't know too many characters that are named Riley, so I decided to ask Riley herself if I could use her name. She said that she would be honored!
> 
> So without further to do meet Riley "Kinky" Truegreen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riley. This is for you. I hope you like her! This one is pure smut!

Name: Riley "Kinky" Truegreen

Age: 22 

Hometown: Moscow, Russia.

Current Residence: New York, New York in Avengers Tower.

Occupation: Part-Time Avenger/Full time owner of "Sex Kittens R Us."

Talents/Skills: Most of her weapons are actually sex toys from her store. One of her favorites comes from a video game series called Saints Row. The weapon is called "The Penetrator" which is basically a long bending penis. She loves it because of the reactions it brings her. Most people underestimate when she brings it out which is way it's so funny to see them fly across the sky after being hit by it! She also loves her whip. It brings a sort of animal out of her that is fueled by sex. She moans any and every time it hits an opponent. Her absolute favorite weapon to use is her tongue. Whether it is used for she is a master of it. She usually only uses it for pleasure. Business takes the fun out of things, so she only uses it for pleasure. She can even do incredibly complex origami with her tongue. Stick an old gum wrapper in her mouth and she'll create something that even has moving parts! She can sometimes even make someone pass out just with a flick of her tongue! She can speak nearly any and all languages. Before opening her incredibly successful business Riley traveled the world to learn the many ways of sex. She is truly an expert when it comes to sex. She's fluent in many languages. She also has the ability to change the density of her breasts to make them as soft as pillows or as hard as a motherfucking diamond to smash someone's face in. Also, her nipples become so hard that they literally can cut a diamond. Her nipples are very useful whenever she needs to cut through glass or such. 

Siblings (describe relationship): TBC

Height: 6'2".

Weight: 240 pounds most of which is from her breasts.

Race: Demi-goddess.

Eye Color: Jungle forest green.

Hair Color: Dark green

Glasses or contact lenses?: Doesn't need glasses, but chooses to wear them because she believes they make her look cute. Which they do as well as give off a persona of the incredible business woman that she is.

Skin color: Slightly tan, but still slightly pale.

Distinguishing features: Large breasts and an amazing looking big ass. As well as a body that can make ANYONE melt and fall to their knees.

How does he/she dress?: Depends what she's doing. Running her business: A dark green tank top that has the store's logo on it that is very form fitting and shows her six pack abs, and jeans with tennis shows. Casual: Same dark green tank top as she wears in the store along with short shorts that show off her legs and sandals to show off her feet and toes. Avenger: A skintight catsuit that leaves no imagination to her body. Bed: Her favorite outfit: Her birthday suit ;3. She doesn't wear a bra because she feels that her breasts should be free and have never gotten in her way. She always wears a thong because they're sexy and she loves how the back of them feel in between her cheeks.

Habits (smoking, drinking etc.): Likes to finger herself a lot even during Avenger meetings. She mainly does it to flustered Steve Rogers who she believes is far too innocent. She calls out Steve's lack of sex knowledge whenever he tries to voice an opinion on the subject that is ridiculous and shows his lack of understanding. Masturbates while sleeping. Always wakes up satisfied. Also, whenever she has smutty thoughts she'll rub her hands all over her body. Many people get turned on just by watching her.

Hobbies: Sex. Lots of sex. Her favorite partner for sex is her best friend Vilvi Maria Odinson. She also loves to "ride" if you know what I mean ;3. Calling Steve a virgin and getting sexy just for him. Using all the carrots to pleasure herself. Loves to tell Steve how sex works by usually doing the actual thing in front of him with her best friend and lover Vilvi Maria Odinson as well as her other best friend Violet "Deepthroat" Style.

Favorite Sayings: "I'm a kinky little fucker :3.", "I'm adorable on the outside and kinky as fuck on the inside ;3", "I'm a kinky person. A VERY kinky person ;3", "Oh sweetie. I'm going to make you purr.", "I can make ANYONE melt and fall to their knees.", "I have a mind for business and a body for sin.~", "Quit acting like a virgin Rogers!", "Steve. Be honest with me. How is it possible that you are still a virgin with a body like yours? ...You're not a eunuch are you?", "Oh go suck a dick.", "Sweetie. You may be a sex kitten, but I am THE sex kitten.", "Who wants to fuck me today? Anyone? No? Hmm. They must be eunuchs.", "What is it about my body that upsets you so much Steve? Tell me so that I can keep doing it!", "I'm going to ride you like there's no tomorrow!" "Tell me what's wrong, so I can fuck whoever did this to you! Crap! I don't mean fuck fuck. I mean fuck as in...You know what?! Who gives a fuck! I'M GOING TO FUCK THEM UP!", "I know I've done my job when they're left on the bed drooling and watching me get dress and leave." and her all time favorite saying: "FUCK!" Which is usually screamed during sex.

Style (Elegant, shabby etc.): For being what most people consider to be a major slut- "Aww thank you, Jack!" (You're welcome Riley! It was meant as a compliment!) she can dress elegant. The change is so different that no one can tell that it's her. Not even her best friends Vilvi Maria Odinson, Violet "Deepthroat" Style, or the Avengers. Most of the time though she dresses pretty casually.

Greatest flaw: Has a one track mind when it comes to sex specifically when getting virgins their first time of sex which is why she's obsessed with Steve.

Best quality: Her patience. She is a calm and patient woman. Also, her manners. Just because she's a major slut does not mean she was raised without manners.

Intelligence Level: Her intelligence rivals that of Tony Stark and Bruce Banner.

Any Mental Illnesses?: Unknown.

How does Character see himself/herself?: As a loyal and loving friend. She will be there for you if you are in trouble no matter the time and place. Also, adorable on the outside and kinky as fuck on the inside ;3

How does Character believe he/she is perceived by others?: The only opinion she cares about are Vilvi Maria Odinson, Violet "Deepthroat" Style as well as the Avengers. Her best friends love her in more ways than one and the Avengers have accepted her personality with open arms and legs ;3.

How self-confident is the character?: Very self-confident. She knows that she can take anyone in sex no matter the time or place.

What would most embarrass this character?: There is nothing in the world that can embarrass this woman.

Strengths/Weaknesses: Her strengths are her stamina, patience, and her willingness to help her friends and family. Weaknesses: Cookies.

How does the character deal with anger?: She rarely gets angry to the point of yelling, but if she is angry you can tell because she fucks everything. If the person responsible for making her angry is in her store she will beat the shit out of them and throw them out and warns them to not come back because she will kill them. If they don't take the warning she follows through by ripping the offender's dick off, balls and all, and shoving it down their throat. The person literally dies choking on their own dick, so under no circumstance make her angry in her own store. 

With sadness?: You can tell when she's sad because she doesn't make any comment about sex, about virgin Steve, about anything that used to make her happy. It's very disturbing. She closes her store which is a major sign because she loves that store. It's her passion. She also wants to be around people when sad so she loves to cuddle with people.

With conflict?: Depends on the conflict. See Anger about conflict in her store. Sex conflict: She will fuck every person in that room before walking away. Avengers: She is a fighter, but will try to resolve the issue peacefully first. 

With change?: Doesn't care as long as it doesn't affect her sex life.

With loss?: Depends if she loved or hated the person. Hate: She will masturbate on their grave. Love: Depending on their burial arrangements she will make a custom dildo or fleshlight and make sure that it's with the body, so that the deceased can enjoy themselves wherever they go.

What motivates this character?: Sex and the love of her friends and family, but 99% of the time it is sex with her friends.

What frightens this character?: A world without sex!

What makes this character happy?: Anything to do with sex. Especially really kinky sex. Real good physical kinky sex. As well as a good spanking of her ass. She also loves things covered in chocolate and I mean ANYTHING. She loves to be with her friends or family.

Is the character judgmental of others?: Usually no unless they try to stop her from having great sex..

Is the character generous or stingy?: Very generous. If your hands are feeling cold she will take your hands and stuff them between her breasts, legs, or ass cheeks. Then again she might do that anyway.

Is the character generally polite or rude?: She is one of nicest people you will ever meet. Even if you are really shy about her sex life she will find a way to make it comfortable for you to approach her. Like putting on clothes to cover up her body like a bra!

Additional Notes on This Character:

  * LMAO whenever Steve finds out that a carrot he ate was one she used to pleasure herself.
  * Feels warm and fuzzy on the inside if someone takes a bite of used carrot thanks her for using it. 
  * Only a few people have ever made her cum first. Vilvi Maria Odinson, Violet "Deepthroat" Style.




	4. Violet "Deepthroat" Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another smut OC that I came up with just for Riley!

Name: Violet "Deepthroat" Style

Age: 24

Hometown: Jacksonville, Florida United States.

Current Residence: New York, New York in Avengers Tower.

Occupation: Part-Time Avenger, Full time owner of clothing store that specializes in dresses such as weddings, reunions, and other time class events. However for those looking for a smutty time she makes custom outfits for one of her greatest friends Riley "Kinky" Truegreen.

Talents/Skills: Great at giving blowjobs or anything involving her mouth. Great out "Avengering" she is one of the best hand to hand combatants of all time. Speaks in many languages. Has a sense for a fashion disaster and will fix the mess in no time flat.

Siblings (describe relationship): TBC.

Height: 5'8".

Weight: 200 pounds.

Race: Demi-goddess.

Eye Color: Dark blue.

Hair Color: Purple.

Glasses or contact lenses?: Glasses unless Avengering then she wears fashionable goggles.

Skin color: Caucasian.

Distinguishing features: Big breasts, a gorgeous ass and one hell of a figure along with her long hair that reaches just above her ass.

How does he/she dress?: Elegant. Even her Avengers outfit is elegant.

Habits (smoking, drinking etc.): She sings in the shower. 

Hobbies: Like Riley she enjoys a lot of sex specifically blowjobs, but she doesn't give them to men too much. Usually she'll give a blowjob to a woman wearing a dildo. She also enjoys singing, and a fashion model specifically lingerie.

Favorite Sayings: "On a scale of 1-10 on dick sizes you're about a -9,000.", "That has to be one of the smallest dicks I have ever seen!", "Are you sure you're not a woman because I can't see your dick. It's almost non existed.", "Does anyone mind if I suck on this?", "Darling wherever did you horrendous outfit?!"

Style (Elegant, shabby etc.): Elegant rarely casual.

Greatest flaw: Like Riley she as a one track mind, but in regards to fashion. She'll nag her friends about their outfits unless you stick something in her mouth.

Best quality: Her generosity. She will make sure that you are fashionable appropriate for regular outing.

Intelligence Level: Her intelligence rivals that of Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, but in regards to fashion.

Any Mental Illnesses?: She doesn't have any.

How does Character see himself/herself?: As an elegant individual, but can still outdo you in bed.

How does Character believe he/she is perceived by others?: As a elegant and sophisticated individual who is still capable of having a good time...especially in the bed.

How self-confident is the character?: Very self-confident in regards to fashion or oral sex. Needs help with other things though.

What would most embarrass this character?: Being caught in a horrendous outfit.

Strengths/Weaknesses: Her strengths are her stamina, patience, and her willingness to help her friends and family including fashion. Weaknesses: Other people's horrendous choices of fashion.

How does the character deal with anger?: She goes into a clothing binge where she pumps out literally tons of outfits usually sex related.

With sadness?: Doesn't interact with anyone, but just picks out the lint on people's clothes.

With conflict?: Depends on the conflict. Actual conflict she is usually one of the later people that show up because takes so long to make sure everything is fashionable. Conflict based on fashion? She is literally the first one there.

With change?: Fine unless it involves fashion or oral sex. Then she makes sure that she stays ahead of it.

With loss?: She'll lock herself in her room and not come out for a very long time. When she does she is wearing a custom outfit for the funeral.

What motivates this character?: FASHION!

What frightens this character?: Harsh criticisms about her new designs.

What makes this character happy?: FASHION, as well as Chocolate, sweets, anything and everything that causes inspiration.

Is the character judgmental of others?: Depends on what you're wearing.

Is the character generous or stingy?: Very generous. She'll make you a custom outfit right there if she has too!

Is the character generally polite or rude?: Very polite. Unless you're wearing something that is horribly wrong. Then she'll nag you about it.

Additional Notes on This Character:  
-Thought a lot about Rarity from My Little Pony when working on this character.  
-One of the top fashion experts of the world.  
-In a business deal with Riley. She makes the clothes and Riley will sell them in her shop. Profits 50-50.  
-Has a very large collection of dildos. Even larger than Riley's.  
-One of the few people to make Riley "Kinky" Truegreen cum first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need to come up with a name for her store.


	5. Jamie "Footsie" Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This lovely woman is another gift for my best friend Riley!

Name: Jamie "Footsie" Special

Age: 27

Hometown: Pittsburgh, PA United States.

Current Residence: New York, New York in Avengers Tower.

Occupation: Part-Time Avenger, Full time owner of kickboxing dojo.

Talents/Skills: One of the leading masters in regards to kick boxing. She can literally crack a man's face with her foot. Also a leading expert in regards to foot sex.

Siblings (describe relationship): Jessica "Junior Foot" Special. Younger sister by 60 seconds.

Jedi "Force Foot" Special. Younger sister.

Judith "Soft Foot" Special. Younger sister.

Jen "Hot Foot" Special. Younger sister.

Jay "Song Foot" Special. Younger sister.

Jade "Shiny Foot" Special. Younger sister.

Jackie "Kung Fu Foot" Special and Jill "Sweet Foot" Special. Younger twin sisters.

Jana "Peaceful Foot" Special. Younger sister.

Jane "Hard Foot" Special. Younger sister.

Julie "Strong Foot" Special. Younger sister.

Josie "Kitty Foot" Special. Younger sister.

Height: 5'8".

Weight: 210 pounds.

Race: Demi-goddess.

Eye Color: Silver.

Hair Color: Blue.

Glasses or contact lenses?: Used to wear contact lenses until she took up kickboxing. Then she got surgery for her eyes so that she will have no distractions.

Skin color: Caucasian.

Distinguishing features: Big breasts, a beautiful figure, and legs to die for.

How does he/she dress?: Casual until she fights then she wears a tight tank top that reveals her stomach and short shorts that as well as combat boots that increase the damage of her kicks.

Habits (smoking, drinking etc.): Running first thing in the morning. Usually by herself, but has been known to do it with Steve Rogers, or her sisters. 

Hobbies: She enjoys working out and perfecting her already kickboxing form. Spending time with her family and friends. She also enjoys a lot foot sex.

Favorite Sayings: "The round's not over...get up.", "Do you have any idea how difficult it is taking care of my many sisters? I have to stay in shape just to keep up with them!", "You keep talking like that and I'm going to kick the shit out of you and trust me. It won't be pretty.", "Hey Riley. You in the mood for some foot sex?"

Style (Elegant, shabby etc.): Pretty casual.

Greatest flaw: Her eagerness to kick the shit out of people that annoy or piss her off, or to have foot sex with people.

Best quality: Her protectiveness. She's very protective of her family.

Intelligence Level: Her intelligence rivals that of Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. Can fully analyze an individual's way of fighting just by watching for a few seconds. Makes her very dangerous in tournaments because she has more time to analyze your moves.

Any Mental Illnesses?: She doesn't have any.

How does Character see himself/herself?: As a strong independent woman and someone to look up to. She doesn't care how others see her just the most important people: Her sisters.

How does Character believe he/she is perceived by others?: A woman you most definitely do not want to mess with. She will fuck you up. If you go after any of her sisters then she will kill you.

How self-confident is the character?: Very self-confident in regards to kickboxing, foot sex, or taking care of her sisters, or children.

What would most embarrass this character?: Being defeated in the most ridiculous way ever.

Strengths/Weaknesses: Her strengths are her stamina, patience, and her willingness to help her friends and family. Weaknesses: Doesn't have many weaknesses.

How does the character deal with anger?: Depends on the anger. If someone pisses her off she'll kick the shit out of them or kill them, and even then it depends on how angry the person made her.

With sadness?: Goes into a kickboxing routine to calm down.

With conflict?: Usually the first one there, but not the first one to get into a fight. She arrives to analyze the target's fighting style before going in and crushing it beneath her foot.

With change?: Treats it as a normal everyday thing.

With loss?: She'll treat it as a failure on her part and vow to never fail again.

What motivates this character?: Her sisters.

What frightens this character?: Something happening to her sisters.

What makes this character happy?: Being with her family and friends.

Is the character judgmental of others?: No unless you are obnoxious or super arrogant. Then she'll kick the shit out of them.

Is the character generous or stingy?: Very generous. She loves her family and that has made her a very sweet and very generous person. In fact if someone came up to her and asked for her autograph she will give them one and a kiss on their forehead. She always takes time to be with her fans or even teach some pointers.

Is the character generally polite or rude?: Polite.

Additional Notes on This Character:

-Some of her fans have asked to see her feet. When they do she'll take them to a secluded spot where she'll reveal her foot to them. Some of her most favorite type of fan are those with a foot fetish. Those fans get to do whatever they want to her feet. However if they push it then she'll kick the shit out of them.  
-She wears weights on her feet to help build strength. Each thing weighs about 50 tons each.  
-In a business deal with Violet. She makes shoe designs and Violet will make and sell them in her shop. Profits 50-50.  
-Has a very large collection of shoes.  
-Loves the smell of her feet. Can be seen sniffing her own shoes and masturbating at the same time.  
-Loves the feel of her feet. Can sometimes spend hours just rubbing her feet.  
-Can be made to orgasm if you massage her feet just right.  
-She also loves stuffing her big toe into other woman's pussies and getting a big toe stuffed in hers.  
-One of the few people to make Riley "Kinky" Truegreen cum first.


End file.
